Do I Know You?
by yelliandewan
Summary: Perhaps she was desperate to hear a famililar voice after the first confusing week of her freshman year, and her first new school since grade 7."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I realize this probably sucks, but please R&R. I will love you forever if you do. I know there are many 'college years' fanfics, but I think this one will be different. If I get a decent amout of good reviews I'll update quickly, so we have a deal, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and/or any of the characters in it.

---

"I'm still surprised you took a journalism major. I mean I usually expected to see Emma Nelson-environmentalist somewhere in my later life."

"Manny, I told you a million times, I'm going to be an environmental journalist. It's the best of both worlds. Besides, I'm the one who's going to college right away."

"C'mon Em, it's just one year, after 12 of misery. I deserve it."

"Well, I've got to get back to homework and-"

"And a year off from homework."

"Yeah, I get the point. But I really need to go now. Bye."

"Bye. I'll make sure to tell you all about my school-free year."

She still wasn't actually sure of why she used the pay phone in the middle of the hall, but perhaps she was desperate to hear a famililar voice after the first confusing week of her freshman year, and her first new school since grade 7. Maybe this was a mistake, seeing as she had created quite a line waiting to use the phone. But as she turned around, she noticed that maybe there was a familiar face here.

"Do I know you?," he asked.

"I'm Emma. You went to Degrassi, right? You were president when I was in grade 10, wait I know it, you're Marco?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I hardly remember you though."

"Sorry to say it, but here too. Are you a journalism major?"

"Yup, sophmore year. You?"

"Freshman. What dorm are you in?"

"Actually, I live in an apartment near by, with my friend, Craig. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I think so." Did she? The pain from her pre-pubescent crush on him in grade 9 was still somewhere in the back of brain. "Well, maybe I'll drop by sometime."

"Oh sure, here's our address"

She turned to walk away and spotted her roommate, Christy Shore. Christy was a sophmore, just as slutty as Manny was-if not worse, and Emma wanted nothing to do with her, and so far, they'd only talked a couple of times, except now, she was about to confront her in public.

"Hey, who's that guy you were talking to? I think I've seen him around."

"Oh, he's just someone from my high school..."

"Does he have a name?"

"Marco. Marco del Rossi. He's a sophmore."

"Oh, cool. I'll see you around later."

---

I know it sounds boring and typical now, but please, review and I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and/or any of the characters in it.

"Hey, you're Marco, right?" The brunette with the halter top and uber-short skirt asked.

"Yeah...."

"I'm Christy. Emma told me about you. I'm her roommate by the way." Marco knew about her.

"Oh, great."

"But, look, I really need help to study. I don't get any of it," Marco wanted to interrupt and say, 'that's because you're too busy fucking any boy in sight to even bother coming to class', but he kept his mouth shut, "So come over to dorm #547 today at 6." She didn't even wait for an answer, and if she did, he would have said no.

--

"Hey! You made it!"

"Um, sure. Where's Emma?"

"I don't know...I think she went out. But what difference does it make anyways?"

"Yeah...well, I'm kind of in a hurry so let's just do this quickly," He put his cell phone on the table and pulled out a textbook, "I'm just going to get a glass of water if that's fine."

"Oh, I'll get it, you can just make yourself at home."

She pulled out a glass as his cell phone started to ring. She glanced at it, the caller ID said "Dylan Michalchuk". Marco ran over to get it.

"Hey....yeah, I'm just out studying.....yeah, I promise...me too...okay, I'll talk to you when I get home, bye."

"So, who's Dylan Michalchuk?"

"That's none of your business, thanks."

--

It was very clear which room was Craig's and which was Marco's. Marco's room was always extremely neat down to the very last sock, while Craig's room was just about the opposite. Everything from beer bottles to old receipts was on the floor and finding the right textbook was practically an adventure in itself. So, here he was, looking for his Music History textbook, when the doorbell rang. That was odd. Marco always carried a key. The chances of him losing it were about equal to the chances of him winning the lottery every day of his life. He forced himself off the bed and made his way to the door.

"Emma? Emma Nelson?"

"Yeah...I bumped into Marco in the hallway yesterday and he told me was sharing an apartment with you."

"Yeah, I didn't know you go here."

"Freshman year in Environmental Journalism."

"Oh, well, come in. I'm not really sure where Marco is right now, but I'm home."

"Nice place you have here."

"Courtesy of Marco. My room is a maverick from the rest of the apartment, trust me. How was grade 12, by the way?"

"It was fine. It was kind of hard to leave Sean, but long term relationships do work every now and then."

"Don't worry about it. Ash and I are still fine, as are Marco and Dylan."

"Yeah, you know...but I get so lonely not knowing anyone here. My roommate Christy isn't the best either."

"Christy? Christy Shore?" She nodded. "Your roommate is Christy Shore? God, I pity you. Y'know, they call her Christy Whore."

"Yeah, I've kind of figured out by the condoms on the carpet. But I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Remember, what was it-4 years ago?"

"Don't remind me. Can we change the topic, please? Sunday is amateur night at this coffee house downtown, and Marco and I go religously."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of it. So when are you gonna play there?"

"Me? 5 years and I'm still crap."

"I'm sure you're not. But anyways, I'll be there."

------


End file.
